


<Love You Like Crazy>

by Faon



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faon/pseuds/Faon
Summary: 延續之前的ABO設定，124→3三種願望一次滿足，算是遲到的七夕禮物(?)
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Jung Wheein/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 10





	

**Author's Note:**

> 延續之前的ABO設定，124→3  
> 三種願望一次滿足，算是遲到的七夕禮物(?)

1.  
身為家裡唯一的Omega，平時丁輝人的食衣住行都被照顧的妥貼，就算她遇到需要提行李、搬重物的粗活，其他三位也一定有人會搶在她之前先做了，唯一需要她出全力的大概是在床第之間

尤其在易感期、發情期時該如何取悅家裡的三位Alpha更是一大學問

眾所皆知做愛需要耗費極大的體力，所以比起生理需求相互錯開，丁輝人更喜歡她們的發情期撞在同個時間，雖然同時應付三個人會讓她體力透支到直接不省人事，但一次性解決之後，她只需要在床上多躺兩天就能恢復正常生活（並且有時Alpha們會看在心疼她的份上稍微克制一點）

可如果總是錯開就意味著她要經歷三次以上（甚至更多次）的情事，就怕一對一的面對時，精力旺盛的Alpha會趁她失神時做出逾矩的行為，因為那時就算心裡不願意也沒有藉口好拒絕

幸好壓制著她的Alpha們在床上都還算溫柔，沒有趁人之危提出什麼太過分的要求或姿勢，也算尊重她的盡量減低可能發生的傷害

三位Alpha本來平時個性就差很多，在發情時自然又展現出不同的一面，也可能是天性使然，平時藏在溫柔背後的征服和佔有的本能多少關係到地點的挑選

每次性事時丁輝人沒想這麼多，一向都慣著平時寵她的那方來領導

2\. 廚房

平時做事總是最理性、在她們之中常常擔任和事佬的文星伊，發情期時卻比其他兩人要猛烈許多

那天快半夜時接到電話丁輝人沒想太多馬上就抓著安惠真一起去接人，出去聚餐的文星伊難得玩到這麼晚才回家，平時喝酒最懂得拿捏分寸的人也不知道是遇到什麼開心的事、今天難得喝茫了

回來的路上丁輝人扶著已經半睡著的姐姐坐在後座，濃濃的酒味很好蓋過了本該肆意的的青草香，即使心裡多少有些底、她還是忍不住因為Alpha的信息素打了個冷顫，到家之後兩個人好不容易才把大廚架著坐到餐桌前

看時間晚了隔天安惠真還有工作，丁輝人親了親她很快把要早起的人送進房，回過頭正想去廚房泡杯解酒的蜂蜜水，就看到文星伊似夢非夢的直挺挺坐在餐桌前看她

即使被盯得不太自在該做的事還是得做，況且還對晚歸的人有些不滿，丁輝人直接繞過飯桌到冰箱前，把流理台上的馬克杯盛好七分滿的熱水再加入兩勺蜂蜜攪拌，才想轉身背後喝醉的人倒是先靠了過來

「我都看到了，你剛剛是故意不理我嗎？」，現在的聲音聽起來又不像喝醉，也不管文星伊怎麼抱著在她肩頭胡鬧，丁輝人還是試圖把馬克杯先塞進她手裡，「妳先把這個喝掉」

「我沒有醉，妳知道我酒量沒那麼差的」

這樣孩子氣的撒嬌還不叫醉？文星伊發情期的變化倒是有跡可循，大廚平常就喜歡從背後抱著她，易感期快到時更像無尾熊一樣總黏著她又蹭又摟的討擁抱

「妳聞起來好香」，不知何時空氣中的青草味已濃的不像話，知道自己堅持不了多久丁輝人還是先循循善誘的把馬克杯遞到文星伊嘴邊，「姐姐妳乖、先把這個喝掉好不好，不然明天會頭痛」

「乾了這杯妳就是我的了嗎？」

「什麼？」

「不對、妳本來就是我的」

本來還以為眼前的人是喝茫了亂說話，怎知文星伊一個仰頭把蜂蜜水喝光的瞬間眼神就變得凜冽，沒再多廢話的直接親上她，抑制貼隨著撥開長髮捧臉的動作悄聲落地，舌尖的親吻在玫瑰與青草交融的味道下探的更深入

文星伊拉扯領帶的動作逐漸變得又急又猛，單手繞到背後不一會就解開貼身衣物，推著丁輝人的睡衣連帶內衣一起甩到後方餐桌上，被禁錮在流理檯前的丁輝人也沒閒著，親吻之間顫抖的雙手抓皺了文星伊的襯衫、又試圖在西裝褲頭的拉鍊來回摸索

寬大的西裝褲和棉質睡褲連帶內襯同時在喘氣間拉扯落地，文星伊好不容易從嘴唇退開的親吻還很溫柔，摟著丁輝人光裸的背下移到胸部卻又著急的張口吮咬住乳尖，孩子般吃奶的動作把雪白的肌膚染上點點紅暈，恨不得把Omega整個人吃吞入腹

已經徘徊許久的硬挺腺體比主人要焦急，文星伊牽著丁輝人的手來回套弄幾下就直接沒入濕熱的生殖腔，想說的話混在尖叫中被衝撞成破碎的字句，丁輝人靠在Alpha的肩上輕泣著小聲問

「姐姐...在這裡、沒關係嗎？」

「什麼？」

「這裡是...」

一一廚房，平常就是文星伊指揮工作的戰場，更是只屬於大廚的地盤，知道這裡對文星伊是意義非凡，丁輝人卻不曉得這樣會不會玷汙、或著冒犯對於廚師來說應該整潔的神聖領域

文星伊卻像是不怎麼在意似地繼續加速挺動著，直到感覺內壁快速收縮、軟肉絞得她手腳發軟，她才先一步在丁輝人高聲呻吟時將腺體拔出，讓濁白的液體全射入洗手台裡

她愛憐地親吻已經汗流浹背的Omega嘴唇幾下，直接把丁輝人翻過身禁錮在中島與餐桌之間，文星伊一手扶著臀部、拉著丁輝人的手扣到腰側，讓她稍微抬高屁股才悶哼一聲再次撞進濕淋淋的甬道裡

光裸的背脊已經佈滿情熱運動後的汗水，丁輝人含著生理淚水在文星伊闖入身體的瞬間回頭尋找年上，咬著下唇水汪汪的神情激發了Alpha本質征服的慾望，身體不自覺因為空氣中更又新一波的香草顫抖晃動，配合挺腰的前後撞擊讓腺體又埋得更深

丁輝人從文星伊靠近的親吻裡看見自己在她的眼底被沖撞的赤裸、被情慾操弄的破碎，大廚知道她想說什麼卻始終沒有停下動作，只在髮絲下的腺體附近流連的又親又啃，最後放開她的手捧起臉頰在耳垂旁落雨般的親吻，在她逐漸失控的尖叫裡低低問著

「沒關係⋯明天做馬卡龍給你吃好不好？」

3\. 車庫

金容仙大概是她們裡面最不像Alpha的Alpha了

笑的時候眼睛會彎成月牙形狀，高昂的笑聲配上張大嘴的誇張拍手儼然像個傻大姐，雖然是年紀最大的卻常做些脫序的行為，但總是最體貼的默默觀察、照顧著所有人

金容仙的反應好像總是慢半拍，有時連自己易感期快到了都不知道，可是丁輝人一走進車行海水的鹹味就朝她撲鼻而來

收好店在門口等了一下還是沒看到，丁輝人邊打電話決定自己走去車行找人，要是晚上不能來接金容仙也一定會提前說，這樣搞失蹤的狀況實在不常見，她有點心急的很快就走到車行門口

鐵捲門被拉下了一半、已經熄燈的招牌明顯是打烊的狀態，看似乎也沒有其他員工在，丁輝人用肩膀夾著手機、一個彎身就從縫隙跨進店內

裡面和平常白天看到的沒什麼不一樣，可是一聞到那股熟悉的信息素丁輝人就不安的跟著熱了起來，隱約聽見了沒接通的手機在震動的聲音、她卻怎麼都沒看見手機的主人，左看右看總算聽到角落那台重機發出的聲響才在牆邊找到人

「哦輝吶、妳怎麼在這裡？」，年上似乎完全沒聽到她進來還很訝異的從地上站起來，丁輝人晃晃手機解釋，「打了好幾通妳都沒接，想說就直接過來看看」

「啊抱歉，想說換完零件就去接妳，沒想到時間這麼晚了」

金容仙再發動一次引擎確認沒問題，很快用抹布擦擦手再去桌上拿了手機隨身包就牽著丁輝人要往平時開的那台廂型車走去，怎知後者卻忽然停下來不肯繼續走，金容仙納悶地回頭看著她

「怎麼了、妳應該很餓了吧？」

「等下姐姐，妳不先⋯」

腿間那麼明顯股著一包是要怎麼開車？當事人倒是渾然不覺自己散發多重的味道，金容仙順著她的視線往自己的褲檔看去，先愣了一下才反應過來，反而不怎麼在意的安撫著丁輝人，「沒事，開到家就消下去了，我們先⋯」

金容仙從以前就是這樣，做什麼事都很積極唯獨在性事上被動，要是丁輝人沒有主動說要她就不怎麼找她做，連四個人擠在床上的時候她也是，好像只要牽手親吻和擁抱就能滿足，她總是可以耐心的在一旁等著當最後才進入的那個

這姐姐真的是Alpha嗎？還是自己對她太沒有吸引力了？好幾次丁輝人看著年上心裡都有這些疑問，她沒敢問出口也不曉得該怎麼開口，只能一次次用行動去勾引出潛藏的本能

「可是妳味道好重」

Omega的基因裡天生就對Alpha的信息素較敏感，即使不是本意丁輝人還是被年上的味道刺激的有點腿軟發熱，她主動上前勾住金容仙的脖子開始親吻，年上反應過來也很快配合她伸出舌頭追逐

「啊抱歉、我沒注意到⋯」，長長的深吻過後金容仙才不好意思的退開道歉，但在情慾上身的Omega耳裡聽起來卻格外掃興，丁輝人胡亂抓著姐姐的背心不滿的昂起頭問，「不要道歉，姐姐不喜歡我嗎？」

噴在耳垂的氣音聽起來很委屈卻明顯是赤裸裸的誘惑，尤其心愛的人靠在肩頭嬌喘的畫面更引人血脈噴張，褲子裡的腺體比剛才硬了幾分、甚至直接大膽的頂在了Omega的腿心附近，金容仙托著丁輝人的腰卻沒敢更進一步動作，只好繼續啃著嘴唇試圖轉移注意

怕她受傷所以總是小心翼翼的，那份克制和隱忍多數時候都變成更深的牙印留在丁輝人的肌膚上，金容仙埋在側頸和鎖骨持續啃咬、悶悶的聲音卻顯而易見在控訴她剛才的質疑，「喜歡、怎麼可能不喜歡，我很喜歡輝人啊⋯」

「喜歡的話為什麼總是要覺得抱歉呢？」

丁輝人撈起在她肩窩的那顆頭，髮絲掃進指縫裡、她捧起Alpha看似困惑的臉頰不禁笑了出來，吻在她的眉梢睫毛和鼻樑、還有嘴唇，如果一定要說的那麼清楚妳才會明白一一

「姐姐還不懂嗎？有時候⋯不用對我那麼溫柔也是可以的」

欲求赤裸裸地被攤在日光燈下、被攤在心愛的人面前，已經沒什麼好再顧慮的，再多說句話都像是矯情的藉口，金容仙錯愕的瞪著年下那雙濕潤的眼眸，扶在側腰的手才剛爬上背要解開內衣暗扣，她卻先一步被丁輝人推著壓到平常開的那台黑色廂型車前

急切的動作讓兩人一同撞在引擎蓋上，尾椎骨承受的衝擊讓金容仙吃痛的低吼了一聲，惹來年下抬頭關切的眼神，手還在繼續沿著背摸向乳房，金容仙把丁輝人摸上她臉頰的手又帶到身下，示意她繼續原來解褲扣的動作

牛仔工裝褲很快應聲落地，炙熱的腺體逃出內褲的包覆後自然就落到了丁輝人手中，不是沒有用手幫姐姐服務過，也許是發情期快到讓Alpha的信息素聞起來更有攻擊性，今天金容仙的腺體比平常脹大了許多，濕滑的液體甚至讓丁輝人有些難一手掌控住

可是年上不停在她耳邊說著沒關係，丁輝人被比剛才更濃的海水味包圍，身體軟到只能靠著金容仙一邊繼續套弄手中的硬物，她憑著之前的感覺握住濕黏的柱身前後撸動，金容仙隨著她的動作喘息逐漸急促又韵亂，熱氣噴在耳邊讓丁輝人不禁興奮的加快速度

「快⋯輝吶、再快點」

腺體幾乎熱的要燙傷她的手，丁輝人在年上的鼓勵和指導下加速衝刺，Alpha總算在最後一刻呻吟著射在她手裡，瞬間釋放的白色液體噴滿她整個掌心，丁輝人也跟著大汗淋漓的喘氣彷彿剛才被做到高潮的是她

但是還沒有結束，易感期的Alpha可沒有這麼容易就滿足

丁輝人在姐姐的注視之下把佈滿精液的手掌放到嘴邊舔了又舔，捧著還在喘氣的人直接吻上去，交換津液後舌尖順著親吻一步步下移，經過脖子和鎖骨再到手臂上的肌肉，每次都要看到線條分明的腹肌、丁輝人才會想起金容仙是大她三歲的Alpha

對一一粗暴一點也沒關係，她要讓金容仙知道她才是該主導性事的征服者

丁輝人推著Alpha讓她向後坐到引擎蓋上，自己則艱難的撐著身子跪低到地上，她趴到金容仙的膝蓋上、仰起頭和始終望著她的年上對視，「姐姐，現在不要對我那麼溫柔」

心照不宣的征服與臣服關係，處在上位的人也不再扭捏的推託，金容仙張開大腿時又釋放了點信息素、中長的金髮濕漉漉的垂在臉頰邊，眼神緊盯著跪在她腿邊的Omega，她一手撐在引擎蓋邊緣、一手壓著丁輝人的後腦勺往前接近自己又挺硬起來的腺體

「輝吶、舌頭伸出來，含進去」

總算稍微恢復Alpha原有的強勢，丁輝人照著命令先親了親滲著液體的前端才張口含住，盡量避開牙齒只用舌頭去包覆吸吮，從俯視的角度看來丁輝人鼓起的側臉就和平常她吃棒棒糖時沒甚麼兩樣，這讓金容仙忍不住加重喘息的往前挺了挺腰

幾乎弓起腰、金容仙揉著年下的後腦勺又向前深入了一些，時而收緊的喉口帶來電流似的快感，從嘴角滴出的濁白液體和唾液讓本就旖旎的氣氛更加情色，她看著因為信息素也被情慾弄得一蹋糊塗的丁輝人，總算在越來越快移位的口腔裡放鬆的射了出來

金容仙心疼又抱歉的看著Omega水汪汪的大眼睛，把還在咳嗽的年下拉起身抱進懷裡時本想道歉，又想起剛才丁輝人對她說的話，於是她舔舔嘴唇、瞇起眼捏著丁輝人的下巴說

「乖孩子，我們再做一次吧」

4\. 更衣間

不像兩個姐姐各自經營店面，安惠真除了在公司的工作室、待最多的地方就是家裡，有成果展或新案子要趕稿時可以在公司待到一周都不回家，閒的時候一整天只在家畫圖也沒問題

她的發情期自然因跟著不正常的作息也顛三倒四的

當初會決定一起合買下這層公寓除了交通方便之外，最大的原因就是每間房內都有附設寬敞的更衣間，直接讓衣服多如山的四個女人當場就簽下了合約

雖然住在一起卻不可能天天都知道對方的蹤影，久了也就習慣安惠真晚出早歸的作息，安惠真發情時不會像文星伊那樣黏人，唯一的癖好就是喜歡躲到她的衣櫃裡

有次週末丁輝人起床刷完牙正想換個衣服去趟花店時，一進更衣間聽到窸窸窣窣的聲音還以為是遭小偷了，差點嚇得衝出房間打電話報警，直到看到熟悉的身形才安心鬆了口氣

「安黑金，說了幾次不要突然這樣進來，是要嚇死我嗎」，知道她不是故意的還是忍不住把人訓了一頓，丁輝人撥開自己掛滿衣服的衣架、果不其然看到臉已經紅的像蘋果的Alpha

以前只在生物課本上學過Alpha發情時可能的行為，丁輝人還是第一次親眼看到Alpha築巢的樣子，安惠真身上穿的還是她新買的睡衣，折好在角落的羽絨外套和圍巾全被她弄的一團亂，丁輝人有點惱怒的皺著眉掀開罩在安惠真頭上的那件襯衫

「對不起啦，我不是故意的嘛⋯」

本來看到衣櫃的主人還想直接撲進她懷裡，知道自己闖禍的Alpha被瞪得有點心虛，只好慢吞吞捨不得的從衣櫃裡爬出來到一邊等著，手裡還抓了件丁輝人的短袖邊嗅著磨蹭

本想整理完再去安撫她，受委屈的Alpha卻一直不停釋放柳橙香味的信息素試探，丁輝人嘆了口氣、還是軟下心轉身去抱面色潮紅的安惠真，「什麼時候回來的？怎麼不叫醒我？」

「那時候還很早，看你睡得很熟就沒⋯」

親吻總是比道歉要來的急促，早晨的體貼就留在無人侵擾的夢中，丁輝人的強勢沒維持太久、才一個轉身她就被抵在牆壁上猛烈吻著，Alpha天生就力氣大，安惠真沒費太大功夫就把她抱高在半空中、仰著頭親個不停

忽然離地沒了安全感，丁輝人下意識向前抱緊安惠真的脖子，腿軟的纏住她的腰整個人像無尾熊一樣掛在她身上，丁輝人被Alpha胯下的硬物有若似無摩擦的有點發熱頭暈，捧起還在啃咬她乳尖的安惠真親了又親的撒嬌

「回房間好不好⋯」

平常只要稍微示弱、有什麼想要安惠真都會一一答應下來，今天不曉得是不是因為等不及了，Alpha居然像沒聽見似的繼續垂頭舔吮著她的皮膚，一手著急的扯下自己的睡褲

「輝吶、妳抱起來好香，我好喜歡」

甜膩的情話平常也沒少聽，做愛時附在耳邊的氣音倒是輕易的就讓她臉紅，小腹一波波翻騰湧出的情潮已經沾濕一小部分的睡衣，丁輝人聽見安惠真抱著她咯咯笑忍不住難為情的別過臉、只能先一步用親吻堵住Alpha要取笑她的壞嘴

即使身體已經被信息素刺激的進入狀態，安惠真在性事上另一個要命的習慣就是喜歡把前戲做好做滿，慢吞吞的親吻像小蟲爬在皮膚上一樣讓她又癢又熱、好像她才是發情的那一方，丁輝人被折磨的暈頭轉向終於忍不住踢了踢Alpha的屁股催促

「快點⋯」

隨便刺激發情的Alpha讓丁輝人得到了一記深深的頂入，腫脹的腺體一下子埋到最深讓敏感的生殖腔迅速收縮，安惠真也被濕熱的肉壁連動絞得一陣舒服，突如其來的快感讓兩人都尖叫著繃緊了腳趾，她用力衝刺了幾下很快就把敏感的Omega送上巔峰

丁輝人已經累得爬在安惠真肩上大口喘氣，泛在眼眶裡的淚滴到Alpha臉上，剛才使壞的人才回過神、憐惜的親了親眼角吻去她的淚水和汗水

可這不代表她會就此停下

丁輝人腦子一片空白的被放到地面上，過於用力的小腿還酸軟的撐不起身體，她往前一跌以為會落入安惠真的懷抱裡卻立刻被翻過身面對著角落，被脫掉衣服後才發現她們是面對著落地的穿衣鏡

「不⋯」

Omega骨子裡的危機意識讓她立刻就想逃開，橙子的味道卻壓著她站在原地動彈不得，尤其安惠真從鏡子裡眯眼凝視她的眼神更讓她恐懼的顫抖著，只是她根本還沒從高潮的餘韻中緩過來哪有力氣逃跑

安惠真動作比她更快，一下子摟著她的腰就把還硬著的腺體插進濕熱的密穴，用力過猛的撞擊讓丁輝人承受不住往前踉蹌、帶著身後的人也重心不穩的差點撞上鏡子，下半身緊貼在一起所以她很快又被拉回緊抱在雙臂之間

「輝吶、是我」

大概Alpha也知道自己過於心急，就這麼埋著沒有馬上動作，安惠真在她後頸那塊玫瑰香的發源地附近一直不停的親著舔著，手掌掃過雙峰輕輕的捏著安撫，丁輝人迷離的眼眸總算稍稍聚焦在鏡子裡兩具光裸的倒影，她享受著身體裡被填滿的感覺、也失神的看到了安惠真著迷欣賞她的表情

「安安⋯」，些許灼熱的液體從縫隙流出到大腿，丁輝人開始覺得難耐的用哼聲哭著求她，「妳動一動⋯」

聽見哀求Alpha立刻腦子一熱開始前後挺動，丁輝人就跟著節奏咬著下唇、往前伸手撐在牆上，明明是正常的情愛關係、面對著鏡子所有動作和表情都能看得一清二楚，羞恥的渴望、隱忍的佔有欲，全變成濕黏的液體一滴滴從腔道裡流出來

像短瞬的噴泉從水面上噴濺，又像燦爛的花火在夜空中炸開，她們像失速的火箭一下子衝到了世界的盡頭

安惠真扣緊她的手壓在耳邊，尖叫和呻吟隨著一下下越來越快的抽送漸漸高昂，最後一下毫不猶豫的釋放將愛意全灌進了血液之中，丁輝人在混亂的動作之中同時承受著痛楚與快樂，她看見Alpha也失神的閉上眼，嘴唇貼近她的耳廓呢喃

「我愛妳，瘋了般的愛著妳」


End file.
